shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumire Karaage Roll
Sumire Karaage Roll is a snack made by Sōma Yukihira and Ikumi Mito to help revive the Sumiredōri Shopping District from the Mozuya's capital dominance. Description To respond to the threat of the Mozuya, Sōma pioneered this dish to revive and represent the Sumiredōri Shopping District. Thanks to some high quality chickens from Ikumi's family as well as an original sauce made by Ikumi herself, this dish can be served quickly and is best eaten fresh. It is a light and portable meal, perfect for a student or businessman to eat on their way home! Recipe (serves up to 4) Ingredients: - 2 chicken thighs (approximately 500 grams) - 1/8 each apple and onion '- Set A:' - 1/4 Teaspoon Chicken Bouillon - 2 Tablespoons of each Soy Sauce and Sake - 1/2 Teaspoon Salt - 1/4 teaspoon each Black Pepper and Cayenne Pepper - Frying Oil, Potato Starch '- Set B:' - 100 Grams each of Weak Flour and Joshinko Rice Flour - 1 Teaspoon of Turmeric - 200 CC Coconut Milk - 250 CC Water - 4 Teaspoons of Sesame Oil - Cooking Oil, Cilantro, Green Perilla Leaves, Lettuce Leaves, Black Peper '- Set C:' - 3 Tablespoons of Hot Sauce - 1 Tablespoon each lemon juice and Nam Pla Instructions: 1 - Cut chicken thighs, onion and apple into bite-sized pieces, do not peel the apple. 2 - Put the Apple and Onion from Step 1 into a food processor and add (Set A) and Puree. 3 - Put Step 2 in a plastic bag and add the chicken from Step 1. Rub the meat well with 2 and then let sit in the refrigerator overnight to marinate. (for shorter time periods, rub the meat well with Step 2 for 5 minutes, then let marinate for 20 minutes) 4 - Heat frying oil to 350°F. Lightly coat Step 3 with potato starch and deep-fry for 5 minutes, or until golden brown, while frying, use a skimmer to scoop the meat out of the oil briefly one or two times to air (this give it the effect of being "twice fried") 5 - Make the Banh Xeo batter. Put (Set B) in a bowl and mix. Slowly add coconut milk and water and meat into a batter with a mixer. 6 - Heat the cooking oil in a frying pan then add 1/4 of Step 5. Quickly spread it thinly across the pan and cook on low heat. Once the edges start turning up add one teaspoon of sesame oil all the way around the edges and cook until crispy. Quickly flip with a spatula , briefly cook the other side, and then move to a plate. Cook the remaining three portions of the batter in the same way. 7 - Place the cilantro, green perilla leaves and lettuce leaves onto Step 6 and add the fried chicken from Step 4. Quickly mix together the hot sauce from (Set C) and pour over the chicken, top with black pepper, and done! Real Facts Karaage (唐揚げ or 空揚げ or から揚げ), is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods — most often chicken, but also other meat and fish — are deep fried in oil. Small pieces of the food are marinated in a mix of soy sauce, garlic, and/or ginger, then lightly coated with a seasoned wheat flour or potato starch mix, and fried in a light oil — similar to the preparation of tempura.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karaage Trivia *This dish ranked 1st in the popularity poll under the dishes category with 757 votes. Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Ikumi Mito Dishes Category:Collaboration Dishes Category:Snack Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes